The arrival of a new evil
by Kentro Barta
Summary: The three Ac units assult a zio matrix base...only to find its bene destroyed already and that there life spans will only last so much longer while they try to find out who, or what destroyed that base.......


"This is Misson command. all units please report status of state."  
  
"This is Night Raid..., all systems are nominal....."  
  
"This is OmegaX.... All systems Nominal."  
  
"This is Phenix.....All systems are go!"  
  
"Prepare for Launch of sortie!"  
  
The AC's are going on a ground assult, towards the Zio matrix Facilities.The mission plan is to succesfully hack into the Main computer to steal data plans for upcoming Weponary and products.  
  
"Yoh, you guys, this is gonna be a tough one yea know?" asked Crimson, The snipe of the team who controls Night raid. Night raid is a custom made AC with all the best sniper equiptment, such as Stealth, lock on jammer, Scope, Sniper rifle, camoflauge, and the basics. This Ac isnt the fastest of there 4 maned group but has the most accuacy and range of fire.  
  
"Yea Crimson, we know. we normally will come up against Mt's or Prototypes of some new Ac their trying to build. but this time we gotta fight some Old ravens. they turned on us and now we have to defeat them." said Jake the controler of the OmegaX. the OmegaX is a Custom desginged re making of the original Omega. This Ac is all about power and Defense. It has the biggest artillery and the most Ap, Normmaly any Mt's would back down form a fight with him, even though he is the slowest Ac of the four.  
  
"you guys can we just continue getting to the mission site? im getting a bad Idea about this mission....yea know one of those feelings where you know sumtin is not gonna be right." said Leon the commander of the Phenix. Leon himself could take on a Whole Ac with a shotgun but he every now and then gets a telepathical vioce that he claims comes from the future to tell him what si gonna happen, and normmally he can tell the group if it is gonna be a good idea or not. He Ac on the other had is maxed out is Speed and Rapid fire. this Ac can shoot 5000 rounds of ammo in under like 5 seconds. His boosters are maxed and his Ac is FAr from over weight.  
  
"WHA!!!!!!!!" leon shouted. stareing at the demolistion done to the facility.  
  
"What the hell!" Crimson stated, "drop us into it were gonna find ot who did this...."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!,I aint gonna go down there!" screamed jake in fear.  
  
"To bad, Drop us now drop ship." said Crimson also telleing everyone to put Nightvision and thermal scan on and prepare for a battle.  
  
They were Droped into the carnige to See that even the disorder units they made were completely thrashed.......not shot, thrashed. the team was in fear knowing that the disorder units were alsmost as powerful as they were. They searched and searched, and found a Zio matrix faculty worker.....mutated. they wondered and wondered what had hamppened as they saw more and more workers walking the walk of the dead but in completely differant forms. The Units walked on Holding there gun as tightly as possible, ready to shoot at anything. Then Crimson Saw a faculty worker bigger then the rest and zoomed in on it. He rembered Some stories about them working on a new biological wepon. but theese people wernt zombies, they were transformed humans, mutated and killed, there bodies Walking around lifelessly insaerch for an answer on why this happened.  
  
"These people are dead but are still searching for an answer...to why what ever it was attacked." said crimson.  
  
Then they saw it Fly right by them....  
  
"WHAT the hell was THAT!" shouted jake inm Extreme worry now.  
  
" i dont know, everyone sheilds up." said crimson.  
  
"....thats the thing that tore this place apart...." stated leon getting another Voice talking to him.  
  
then it went to one of the mutated humans and Picked it up and crushed it in its hand.... The three Ac units stared in the blackness seeing Only the top part of the Human muatant being Imploded, then What ever was holding it turned towards them and they saw the figure outline of it. It was an AC unit.... Not a disorder unit either. this was a Ac Custom made to be abel to be off radar and Normal vision. Its eyes gleemed green and then disappeared as they heard it Fly right by them. It was a murder machine, on a differant mission, Who ever it was that person must pay for what he did.  
  
"So..... F..a.s..t...." stuttered Jake about to faint.  
  
"damn, hes already jamed us." stated Crimson.  
  
leon was Quiet.  
  
Then it Whurled around again and came right at them, Igniting a light claw. it came down so fast that even leon could Over boost enough to match its speed, and then Wham....... one of Leons Ac units arms was thrashed. Crimosn finnaly hacking through the jamming Targets the Ac and gets a reding on it.  
  
"AHH! its its...., Its a Raven!. registered as a rank 0 in the arena......the rank higher then Ares. His wepons Are no guns and two claws. but the claws are claws that are very rarely made." Crimson said after the scaning was done.  
  
It came downf or another strike this time crimson and Leon started fireing and fireing Doing minimal damage but slwoing it down sorta. The claws appeared and he over boosted right into....Jake....Destroying his core and Explodeing his Body. Leon and Crimson stare as the AC unit collaplses to the ground.  
  
" JAKE!!!!!!!!!" leon and crimson Shouted together, knowing he was alreayd dead.  
  
there was only silence on the comlink between the three of them. The rank zero had hacked into there channel and Was laughing histarcily, Braging over his victory. Then Crimson turned on hsi stealth and Jamming sequece and put a hack preventer over them. He dashed around and Brought out the LS- MOONLIGHT and Ramed it Thorugh the core of the Unkown AC Only to Bring it out and see it repari ist self like it was a ghost. He Shot his Kawaska-92 Only see see that it was going right through him.  
  
"This is something called a Phantom AC, Comletly invincible to the normal weponary." said a males vpoice over the comlink, " You shouldnt have come here..... now you must all die!" 


End file.
